The goals of this project are to elucidate the mechanisms of action of tumor viruses and to search for evidence of tumor viruses in humans with the eventual aim of developing rational approaches to prevention of human cancer. Topics of present interest include 1) the biology of endogenous type-C RNA viruses, 2) the molecular biology of type-C virus replication and RNA tumor virus transformation, and 3) the application of knowledge gained from the studies to search for tumor viruses of humans. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Aaronson, S.A., and Stephenson, J.R.: Viruses and the etiology of cancer. In Drew, W.L. (Ed.): Clinical Concepts in Virology. Philadelphia, F.A. Davis, 1976, pp. 251-292. Phillips, S.M., Stephenson, J.R. and Aaronson, S.A.: Genetic factors influencing mouse type-C RNA virus induction by naturally occurring B-cell mitogens. J. Immunol., 118: 662-666, 1977.